1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air valve adapters and more particularly pertains to a new air valve adapter for permitting connection of a standard tire air valve to the threaded air fitting of an air shock absorber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air valve adapters is known in the prior art. More specifically, air valve adapters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art air valve adapters include U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,438; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,780; U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,527; U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,312; U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,770; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,539.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new air valve adapter. The inventive device includes a casing having first and second ends, an outer surface and an inner surface. The inner surface of the casing defines a central bore through the casing which extends between the first and second ends of the casing. The inner surface of the casing has a first threaded portion and a second threaded portion. The first threaded portion is positioned adjacent the first end of the casing. The second threaded portion is positioned adjacent the second end of the casing. The first threaded portion of the inner surface of the casing is designed for threadably engaging a threaded root end of an air valve inserted through the first end of the casing into the bore of the casing. The second threaded portion of the inner surface of the casing is designed for threadably engaging a threaded air fitting of an air shock absorber inserted through the second end of the casing into the bore of the casing to connect the air valve to the air fitting.
In these respects, the air valve adapter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting connection of a standard tire air valve to the threaded air fitting of an air shock absorber.